


Summer Love

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Summer, Sunburn, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: Hyung line drabbles where each chapter is a day in the summer. Let the tooth rotting fluff commence <3





	1. Jaebum

JB

July. That wonderful time of year when it seems like summer could never possibly end. September is ages away, and you’re far enough into the warm months to really be in that summer state of mind. 

So here JB was on a hot, July day in a nearly empty department store watching you try on bathing suits. He wasn’t sure how his offering to buy you a new swimsuit (with much squealing and cooing on your part) had somehow got him roped into this impromptu fashion show, but hey, he could think of worse ways to spend a Tuesday afternoon. 

“Jae, are you even looking at that this one?” You asked, cutting into his thoughts. JB almost went blind from all the sequins on this newest number that you had put on, but he eyed you appreciatively. 

“It’s flashy, I like it.” He said gruffly, and you beamed, aware that this was quite an emotional response for someone like JB. 

JB DID like flashy, but as he watched you strutting around he realized with a pang that other people liked flashy too, like A LOT. 

“Actually, I don’t really like it. I’m thinking a nice grey wader would be nice.” Said JB. You laughed out loud. 

“JB, don’t be ridiculous! And what in the world are ‘waders’ anyway?” You asked, still lowkey checking yourself out in the mirror. 

“They’re those things people wear on cranberry bogs.” JB explained. 

“You’re not serious!” You laughed again. 

“Well those ARE what waders are, but I guess I’m not really serious about you wearing them.” Said JB sheepishly. “Get whatever one you want really, I think you look good in all of them so I’m not sure how much help I am with this anyway.” He admitted. 

“Ok, I think I like the red one from earlier the best.” You said thoughtfully. 

“Me too.” JB agreed. 

“You just said you liked all of them.” You giggled.

“I just like whichever one you’re in because you’re in it.” Said JB. 

“Agh, so cringey.” You whined, but you leaned down where he was seated to kiss him. He batted you off. 

“Ok, ok enough of that, now lets pay for this and get to the beach, we still have time.” He said grinning. You nodded happily and went to change back into your clothes. 

July was really THAT month.


	2. Mark

Mark 

It was still slightly humid but a cooler, night breeze was starting to pick up. You and Mark were finishing up the perfect Saturday in late June with a stop at the ice cream stand. 

“There are two scoops of mint chocolate chip with hot fudge sauce in a cup, and two scoops of vanilla in a waffle cone.” Said the girl working at the stand, handing you and Mark your treats. Mark started licking his cone immediately and you tucked into yours, but you smirked a little. 

“Vanilla Mark? That’s a little boring isn’t it?” You giggled.

“You think vanilla is boring?” Asked Mark thoughtfully.

“Uh-huh yeah.” You nodded.

“Hmmm.” Said Mark. He didn’t say anything else, but you thought you saw an evil glint in his eye. This couldn’t be good. 

“Did you have fun today?” Mark asked. You immediately launched into your favorite parts of the day. From the movie you saw together, all the way to your time at the beach. After a while Mark stopped responding and you finally stopped talking to look at him. Some ice cream had melted onto his fingers and he was now sucking them quite enthusiastically. Your jaw went slack. 

‘What are you doing?” You demanded. 

“My ice cream melted!” Said Mark innocently. 

“Right.” You huffed. Mark let loose the loudest, most sexual sounding moan he could muster.

“MARK!” You screeched in horror, turning to see the ice cream stand employee watching the both of you with an eyebrow raised. 

“I’m just voicing my appreciation for this ice cream, it’s really good!” Said Mark. You eyed him wearily. His hair was mussed up on account of the breezy night. His usual pink lips were even more noticeable from the cold ice cream he had been eating. Speaking of that ice cream, some of it was on the corner of his mouth and you realized suddenly you wanted to taste it BADLY. 

“Can you voice your appreciation a little more quietly please?” You hissed. 

“Ok.” Mark smirked. He resumed sucking his finger. You grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him close, putting your mouth on his. He tasted just like the ice cream he had been eating.

“It does taste good.” You smiled against his lips. 

“C’mon let’s get out of here.” Mark breathed, and you nodded. “So vanilla ice cream.” Mark mused as he pulled you along. “Not so boring huh?” He asked. Your face went red, so he had just been trying to prove a point? Well you couldn’t say you were complaining.

“Mark Tuan, I will say this. That ice cream might be vanilla but you most definitely are NOT.”


	3. Jackson

Jackson 

You were laying flat on your back, fast asleep. You and your boyfriend Jackson had spent the whole day before at the beach, and walking the boardwalk in the hot, summer sun. You and Jackson were enjoying your week off to the fullest, but the long day in the sun had exhausted you, and now you were looking forward to sleeping in. Which is why when you had first noticed the morning light peaking through the window you had ignored it and shut your eyes again. It had worked until Jackson started making quite the ruckus from where he lay beside you. 

It started with little grunts here and there, but then turned into extremely audible groaning. 

“Jackson, if you’re hungry you can eat by yourself, I am so tired I might die if I get up.” You whined.

“I’m not hungry.” Jackson sniffed. 

“Well then what’s wrong with you?” You said in exasperation, as you finally opened your eyes. 

“My shoulders feel like they’re on fire can you look at them?” Jackson wailed. You sat up. 

“Jackson, if this is some ploy to get me to comment on your muscles I will be so mad.” You warned. 

“No really!” Jackson said defensively. 

“Oh lemme see.” You relented. Jackson sat so his legs were swung over one side of the bed, and you crawled up so you were facing his back with a knee on either side of him. You peered at the expanse of his shoulders curiously. 

‘Yep, definitely a lot of muscles.” You grumbled. You reached over to flick on the bedside table lamp, so you could see better then let out a bark of laughter.

“What? What is it?” Said Jackson, craning his neck frantically trying to see. 

“Sunburn.” You giggled.

“What? That’s impossible, I don’t sunburn!” Said Jackson in disbelief. You draped your arms over him and kissed his cheek affectionately. 

“I got news for you Baby, it looks like you do.” You said, trying not to sound too amused but failing.

“This has never happened.” Jackson cried. 

“Well there’s a first time for everything.” You said cheerfully, “Although I did tell you to put on sunscreen and you didn’t listen.” You couldn’t help adding. 

“Help me!” Jackson pouted. You got up to find some aloe lotion. You brought said lotion back from the bathroom and went back to your original position with a knee on either side of Jackson. You kissed each shoulder blade sweetly before gently rubbing lotion into them. 

“Oh poor Baby.” You said sympathetically, although you were grinning a little. 

“You’re making fun of me aren’t you?” Said Jackson in a disgruntled voice.

“Maybe.” You admitted. “But your muscles DO look great from here” You allowed.

“Is my nurse coming onto me?” Said Jackson. 

“Yes,” You smirked. Jackson spun around suddenly, pushing you onto your back so he was hovering over you. He licked his lips. 

“Wow, look at this miraculous recovery.” You joked. 

“Oh shut up.” Jackson grumbled before pouncing on you.


	4. Jinyoung

Jinyoung

“Hey are you coming out here?” Jinyoung called into the house, one summer night in late August. You grabbed the rest of the s’mores supplies quickly. 

“Coming!” You chirped back. When you ran to the door Jinyoung was there with his arms out to take your bundles. 

“I finally got the fire set up.” He said sheepishly.

“Hopefully it will last longer than the last one.” You joked. Jinyoung flushed; as he no doubt was remembering the last time he had attempted to use the fire pit, when it has started raining as soon he had gotten it lit after an hour of trying. He laughed, albeit a little grudgingly. 

“Yeah hopefully.” He smiled. You both settled around the fire, making s’mores and talking. 

As the night grew older your heart started sinking. Nothing could make you ignore the fact that Jinyoung would be leaving in the morning. 

“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung asked, when he noticed you becoming quiet. 

“I hate when summer ends and everything changes with it.” You whispered. 

“I’ll only be gone four months.” Said Jinyoung trying to reassure you. 

“That’s such a long time!” You cried helplessly, appalled at how whiny you sounded, but you couldn’t help it. “What if things are different and never go back to how they were ever again? I hate when summer ends!’ You spat. Jinyoung grabbed you and pulled you onto his lap where he hugged you close. 

“Things always change when summer ends that’s true.” Said Jinyoung slowly. “But you know what?” He asked. You watched him expectantly. “Two years ago, when summer ended, I didn’t even know you. Last year, when summer ended, I never thought in a million years that you would ever love me the way that I loved you.” 

“Oh Jinyoung.” You murmured. He brushed the tears away from your face with his thumb. 

“Sometimes things change, but it’s for the better, so trust me ok?” He went on. 

“Ok.” You said thickly. You stood up and went back to your seat, trying to look as dignified as possible. 

“Oh look, there are fireflies around you!” Said Jinyoung appreciatively. You looked up and indeed saw four or five of the luminescent insects floating around your head. “I was hoping they’d be out tonight!” Said Jinyoung pulling out a jar from his backpack. “Hold still.” He warned. You didn’t move while he waved the around your head until he caught one of the lightning bugs. He handed you the jar solemnly, with the glowing bug flitting around inside. 

“For you.” He said, his eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“It’s beautiful.” You thanked him. 

“Just like you.” He replied and you blushed. “You won’t forget about me right?” He said quietly. You looked at him; apparently he had some insecurities too. You scooted your seat closer to Jinyoung and clasped his hands. 

“Park Jinyoung, I would not and I could not EVER forget about you.” You declared. He let out a breath that maybe he didn’t know he had been holding and kissed you. 

Things always changed when summer ended, but it was also accurate to say that other things would hold steadfast through any change of season, and you were certain that would be true of your love for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's March sue me. You know we're all wondering just when the heck summer will get here. Enjoy!


End file.
